1. Field of the Invention
A conventional method of fixing each individual element on a substrate using a surface mount technology (SMT) has a problem in that the mounting area is increased due to the increased number of components and product size, and the present invention relates to a filter module fixed to a substrate using an ultrasonic boding process and capable of using a plurality of bandwidths different from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various elements, such as a filter for passing data received from an antenna, an amplifier and the like, are included in a cellular phone or a communication device. Conventionally, a surface mount technology (SMT) for directly attaching various components such as filters, matching elements, amplifiers and the like on a substrate has been used.
The surface mount technology is a technique of mounting and soldering surface mounting type components on the surface of a printed circuit board, which is a method of mounting and curing semiconductors, diodes, chips and the like on the printed circuit board using a plurality of equipment, and the components can be arranged on both sides of the printed circuit board.
Although a miniaturizing technique has been developed gradually through the surface mount technology, the surface mount technology progresses surface mounting after packaging each element and thus is disadvantageous in that a wafer chip cannot be smaller than a predetermined size (2.0×1.6 mm) since the wafer chip should be cut to have a margin in addition to the size of the elements when the wafer chip is cut. Accordingly, a method of manufacturing a filter module for substituting for the surface mount technology is required recently in order to manufacture a miniaturized filter module required by a cellular phone or a communication device.
In addition, since the frequency of using various bandwidths (e.g., GPS, 3G/WCDMA, 4G/LTE and the like) in a cellular phone or a communication device is increased recently, a technique of simultaneously using several frequency bands in a device is required.